1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for protecting a roll of pressure-sensitive paper and to the package produced by the process of simultaneously wrapping interleaved layers of stretch film and packaging bubble wrap onto the roll of pressure-sensitive paper.
2. Description of Background Art
In traditional stretch wrapping machinery, equipment which combines spiral wrapping of stretch film with limited non-spiral wrapping of a single face corrugated medium or a kraft wrap have been used. Such machines have been developed which provide foam wrap in one operation and then kraft wrap in a second operation, and have required a substantial amount of the wrapping process to be performed by hand.
Problems have occurred in the prior art with the existing foam/kraft packages. Specifically, these packages using kraft wrap cannot apply foam over the edge or a roll of pressure-sensitive carbonless paper without producing a bulky edge that makes roll stacking difficult. The absence of foam over the edge of the roll of carbonless paper leaves the roll subject to edge damage.
One solution to this problem was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,385. In this arrangement, interleaved film and foam are automatically wrapped around the roll of carbonless paper.
While this procedure has worked well, it has been found that the foam can creep and compress during storage. Therefore, protection for the roll of carbonless paper would be reduced.